


there's something wretched about this, something so precious about this

by Hollstein1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollstein1698/pseuds/Hollstein1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Carmilla Feels HQ Tumblr: "Slightly AU: Laura gets stood up, Carmilla notices and decides to rectify this travesty. Romance and/or sexytimes ensue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's something wretched about this, something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's "From Eden"

 

_This sucks. This really sucks. If there’s anything worse than getting stood up, it’s getting stood up on Valentine’s Day._  Laura sighs heavily, scanning the small café for the umpteenth time. Maybe if she looked at the door for ten more seconds, her tall, red headed date would materialize at the doorway just from sheer willpower. Laura glares at the entrance, counts to ten, and sighs again when the power of her mind could not summon her TA to the door.

“Rough night, hon?”

Laura starts and yanks her gaze away from the entrance of the café and looks up at her waitress. The middle aged woman sets down another glass of water in front of Laura and pats her shoulder sympathetically before moving off to serve a different table. Laura bristles. She was not one to appreciate pity.

_Somehow I managed to muster up enough game to get a date with my insanely hot English TA, so what went wrong between this afternoon and forty five minutes ago?_  Laura checks her phone again, hoping against hope that maybe Danny will respond to her texts.  _Maybe she got stuck in traffic? No, of course not, this café is on campus. Maybe she got stuck in a Narnia closet, or something?_

Whatever the reason for her situation, Laura was starting to think that she should probably just tip her waitress as a thank you for letting her hog this table and only ordering waters, and leave. Maybe she would just go back to her dorm, make herself some hot chocolate, and spend the rest of the night binge watching Buffy.  _The sixth season though. That’ll be festive._

Laura plops a ten dollar bill down on the table and begins to stand up when another person sits down in the chair opposite her. Laura hovers over her chair, caught between standing and sitting, blinking at the now occupied seat across from her. It was her roommate, Carmilla.

“What are you doing here?”

“You looked like you were getting ready to leave, cutie. I thought maybe I would give you a reason to stay.”

Laura stares. Her and her roommate weren’t exactly best friends, but Laura supposes she could have worse company tonight. She lowers herself back into her chair.

Carmilla was wearing a lacy, black dress and heavy eyeliner, and she was looking at Laura more fondly than Laura can ever remember her looking at her. She picks up a menu though, breaking eye contact with Laura and perusing its contents apathetically. “So. No Xena tonight?”

Laura frowns. “No.”

“Stood you up, huh?”

“ _No_.”

“That’s not what it looks like, cupcake.” Carmilla’s eyes flicker over the menu, giving Laura an amused glance before turning downwards again. “You were nauseatingly excited earlier today. And you’ve been sitting here for almost an hour, looking at the doorway as though your life depended on it.”

“Were you  _watching me_? That’s not creepy at all, Carmilla.”  _What in the world is happening right now?_

“I came in for tea with a study partner to discuss a lecture,” Carmilla rolls her eyes, “I’m not some stalker.”

Laura crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. “So where’s your study partner, then?”

“She left. I was going to follow her when I noticed you were still sitting here.” Carmilla’s tone changes, softens. “You’re not someone who should be stood up and alone on Valentine’s Day. Stupid, insipid, and sentimental holiday though it is.”

Laura can’t help but smile.  _Yeah, I guess I definitely could have worse company._

They sit in silence for a couple minutes while they read the menus before Carmilla puts it back down on the table with an eye roll and a huff. “God, did Clifford the Big Red Dog pick this place for your date, cutie? Because this is just sad. Who thinks that a café on campus is a good place for a Valentine’s date?” Carmilla abruptly gets up from the table and offers her hand to Laura. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Laura hesitates. She thinks that maybe she should decline. Maybe she should just tell Carmilla that they can share a coffee here if she really wants, but then she should head back to their room and cry a little about how she got stood up. Danny was the girl she had been hoping to spend the night with after all, and going off somewhere with Carmilla feels an awful lot like agreeing to go on a date with her. Though Carmilla was a terrible roommate when it came to personal hygiene and keeping the place tidy, and sometimes her apathy drove Laura crazy, and sometimes they got into spats over this or that, Laura couldn’t deny that the thought of going out on a date with Carmilla  _did_  sound appealing. She was ridiculously beautiful, and really smart, and had a poetic streak that Laura really loved, and they had spent a couple nights up on the roof of their building, talking about literature and looking up at the stars.

Laura takes Carmilla’s hand and lets her lead her out of the café.

+++

Five hours later found Laura happily tumbling back into her room, a little bit punch drunk and immensely happier than she had been when her night started. Carmilla held her by her waist, gently guiding her inside their dorm and smiling affectionately at her. “I should have known you would be a lightweight, cupcake.” Carmilla closes the door behind them.  

Laura giggles, but then cuts herself off when she notices that Carmilla was standing in front of her now, and she wasn’t  _that_  drunk, so she could definitely pick up on the vibe that was settling in around them, and  _holy crap I think she wants to kiss me_.

“Um, hey,” Laura breaths, and she is suddenly nervous, as though she hadn’t spent the last five hours at a jazz club in the city, dancing and pressed up very close to Carmilla the whole night, drinking whisky sours and letting Carmilla pay for the dinner they had at that expensive restaurant, and letting her hold her hand on multiple occasions, and yeah, Laura was nervous.

“Hey,” Carmilla responds, a small chuckle escaping her lips. “Did you have a good time?”

Laura nods.

“So, an infinitely better night than what you had originally planned for, right?” Carmilla laces their hands together, and she was starting to lean in, and  _what is happening?!_

Laura nods again.

“Good. I’m glad.”

Laura tilts her head up to meet Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla kisses her languidly, moving her mouth over Laura’s at the slowest pace Laura has ever felt. She takes her time, and Laura responds immediately, looping her free hand behind Carmilla’s neck to pull her closer, and yea, Laura wasn’t nervous anymore.

Carmilla responds likewise, unlacing their fingers so she could grip Laura’s waist and pull her in, and their bodies were flush against each other’s now, and the kissing wasn’t slow anymore, and Carmilla’s tongue was flicking over her bottom lip, and Laura thinks that maybe she should never stop kissing this girl, ever.

Carmilla walks them backwards, and Laura’s legs hit the side of her bed. Laura vaguely registers that this means they’re dangerously close to toppling back onto her bed, and the implications of  _that_  send a wave of heat through her body. Carmilla’s lips slow against her own again, until she was only giving her mouth small pecks, and then she stops altogether. She pulls back, and Laura is proud to see that her chest was rising and falling quickly, and her eyes were dark.

“Laura, are you okay?” Carmilla’s voice is all concern. “We can stop, if you want.”

The use of her actual name makes Laura blink in surprise a couple times. It takes her a second to fully register what Carmilla just said, because her hands are still on her waist and her mouth is still tingling, and she’s pretty sure that she didn’t drink enough to be seriously intoxicated, so the fact that she was  _throbbing_  with want for her roommate didn’t seem like a product of alcohol induced desire. Nope. Just Carmilla induced desire.

“No, I… definitely don’t want to stop,” Laura says, running her hands through Carmilla’s dark, wavy hair and kissing her again.

Carmilla hums approvingly, placing one hand on the small of Laura’s back and the other on the bed, bracing them both as she sends them falling backwards. Laura tries to scramble upwards on the bed so that her legs aren’t dangling off the side, but Carmilla stills her, her hands pressing against her hips, and Laura wonders what she has in mind, but decides to just go with it, instead running her legs up the back of Carmilla’s and kissing her soundly.

They shed each other’s clothing with an urgency that might have been embarrassing if Carmilla wasn’t a completely apathetic creature and if Laura wasn’t so turned on. Laura’s breath hitches when Carmilla’s mouth wraps around her breast, biting and licking at her nipple in such a way that sends waves of pleasure to settle in Laura’s stomach. Carmilla’s mouth continues downward, sucking a trail of hickeys over Laura’s abdomen. Carmilla reaches her hip bone, and sucks matching hickeys on both of them, and Laura whimpers.

Carmilla is on her knees at the side of the bed now, and she slings Laura’s legs over her shoulders, pulling Laura closer to her, biting the inside of Laura’s thighs. Laura sit ups and rests her hands behind her, head thrown back, a string of curses leaving her lips at the feeling of Carmilla’s mouth so close to where she needed it.

Carmilla kisses along the inside of Laura’s thigh, pausing to hover over her clit. She blows lightly, and a chill runs down along Laura’s spine. She gasps her name pleadingly, digging her heels in Carmilla’s back. Carmilla obliges, running her tongue through Laura’s wetness, and Laura swears it’s the best feeling in the entire world. Carmilla laps at her, tongue traveling upwards from her center to her clit, picking up the pace and eventually concentrating her attention on Laura’s clit alone. She sucks it into her mouth, and Laura loses it, coming very suddenly and probably embarrassingly fast with another string of curses.

She doesn’t have any time to collect herself before she feels a finger enter her, and she moans at the sensation. Carmilla swirls her tongue in circles over Laura’s clit, pumping first one, then two fingers inside Laura so that she feels her orgasm building _again_. It thankfully takes her longer this time, but the feeling that Carmilla sends shooting through her when she curls her fingers and flicks her clit with her tongue is enough to send her tumbling into her second orgasm in less than ten minutes.

Laura is shaking uncontrollably, riding out her orgasm to the shallow thrusts of Carmilla’s fingers and slow licks against her clit. She collapses onto her back and lets out a long breath, relaxing her tensed legs that are still draped across Carmilla’s shoulders. Carmilla kisses her way back up Laura’s body until they lay pressed against each other and Laura hugs Carmilla to her, burying her face in Carmilla’s hair.

Laura laughs suddenly, and Carmilla braces her hands against the bed so that she can frown down at her. “Cupcake, when I eat a girl out that expertly, I don’t usually get  _laughter_  as a response.”

Blushing a little bit at Carmilla’s flippant tone, Laura clears her throat and shakes her head. “No, no, it’s not that, it’s just—I was thinking I should thank Danny for standing me up. It was the best Valentine’s gift she could have given me.”

Carmilla laughs too and Laura thinks she could easily get used to hearing that sound as often as possible.  _But there are a few other sounds that I wouldn’t mind hearing first_ , and Laura flips them over, Carmilla’s laughter dying in her throat, and Laura has the best Valentine’s Day that she could ever ask for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, creampuffs.
> 
> I would love to fill some prompts. If anyone is interested in sending some my way, you can find me on tumblr: hollstein1698.tumblr.com


End file.
